


Look at What You've Done

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Crush, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, M/M, Sad Ending, Secret Crush, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: Sometimes you can't save everyone, even those who scream the loudest, those who can't stop themselves. And other times you don't even notice that they're begging for your help.Bass is no longer under Wily's control, living his life with his best friend Treble, and everything seemed to be great, but this new feeling that was planted in him when he fought King.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a simple control room, a well worn out chair sat in front of a million monitors. Wires connected to the gigantic leadership board, like a beautiful cruel symphony of switches. Dust caked the wires, some of the buttons, others were covered in oil and dirt. Spiders took their time weaving their homes on the mechanical parts, elegantly forming a trap for their prey. 

It was hard to see, the only light came from some of the buttons, the monitors, a few lights on the floor alerting people that it was either on or plugged in. A second later a path of lights lit up the room, making him wince and hiss as it stung his eyes, lighting both of them.

King stood there, his chin high, his chest out, his gold armor shining, and a smug look plastered on his face. A heavy golden ax was in his hand, it was as tall as him. He glimmered like a king, a bloodthirsty king. King knew he did wrong, but in his own self-righteous mind he did right, Bass thought. Trying to convince his own self of the blood on his hands.

Bass grinned, ready to finally tear off King’s smug little head.  Hang the giant with his own wiring, hold his body up show the world what a monster he truly was. Or he could snap King’s back, watching him crawl around weakly, his pride forever gone. Or what Bass could do was tear him limb from limb, keeping him alive, and to finally peel off the protective flesh on his face. He cracked his knuckles, licking his lips like Treble did when ready for battle, this is what he truly loved, mindless violence. He wouldn’t try to hide it, he was a monster, the darker half of the robots in this age, everyone feared him, and who could blame them?

King nodded, bowing respectfully. “Amuse me, Bass, why do you fight your own kind, kill off your robot brethren?” He asked, a proper question, acting still high and mighty, maybe that was why Bass wanted to torture him until he was dead?

Bass snorted, a maddening grin spreading across his face, he could see it now. He wouldn’t use any of the abilities he gathered in this labyrinth, instead, he charged at the giant, who’d then jump into the air, grab his stupid little cape and slam him down. Then once Kings disoriented he blow off his legs, savoring the delicious scream, watching as the parts fumbled away, the wires sparking, oil leaking out. Then calmly rip out his core from his chest, enjoying the image he got from King’s body twitching in an uncharacteristic ungratefulness. Once again proving that he was the strongest, and he was the monster. “Simple, no one can be as powerful as I am.”

King blinked. “So you’re a mad dog?” His face turning into horror. “You just kill to kill?”

Bass shrugged. “It’s better to be feared than loved.” He admitted it, just savage animal, nothing else nothing more. He lived with that fact every day since he was ‘born’, finding nothing in the world. Only Treble understood him, and that’s all he needed. 

King sighed, shaking his head. “You could rule them, the humans, the robots. Take control, fix things in the world, yet you choose this path?” He held up his ax, bringing it back. “A path that’ll stain your feet for the rest of your life.”

He snarled his rage building and building, actually finding that what the mad king was saying was true. “Alright listen here you second rate scrap metal useless piece of garage. It’s my ‘path’ to take, so blow it out of your own as-”

“KING!”

He was cut off, surprised to hear a voice, rage still building in his gut. A moment later the door behind him melted, massive buster dents being shot and deforming the metal again and again. Blowing up, as small liquid drops of white metal flew feet away from the original block of metal. The pile of orange and white liquid metal pooled on the floor, steam rising from it. A small figure stomped over it, not even caring as the liquid hissed. Megaman, his armor was scratched, dents and oils decorated it, the barrel of his buster was worn out, chipped, and in some places looked like he smashed it on something. Yet he was still in the recognizable blue colors. He walked in, his head low, there was a strange air about him, not his normal heroic self.

“Great, why don’t we get the rest of the weak Light family here to-” Bass paused his mouth still open, his rage subsiding.

Megaman glared at him, something he’d never seen, hatred in the other’s eyes. The looked stayed with him longer than he thought, it woke something in him, rattled him to his core. He turned back to King, one of his earpieces hanging from a few wires, he didn’t even acknowledge that he was in pain. “You!” He snapped between clenched teeth, Bass was sure he saw some spit fly through them.

Bass blinked, shaking his head and stumbling aside, allowing Megaman to do as he pleased. Using the wall to steady himself, gripping it tightly. He’d never seen so much pure rage in Megaman, not even when he betrayed him. A shiver ran up his back.

“You killed him didn’t you!” He stood there, turning that fierce glare to King. “You killed my brother you bastard.” He didn’t take his normal stance, shi chest out, no he didn’t even wait to charge forward, not wanting to hear King’s pathetic excuse.

Bass held his breath, comparing the two, King didn’t have a scratch on him, meanwhile, Megaman looked like he got hit by a train. He pressed his lips into a thin line, keeping to the side was he watched. Something about the rage in the baby blue boy robot told him that King wasn’t gonna win. How he moved, his feet placement, even his aiming, he wasn’t out to damaged King, like the previous fights he had with Megaman, no he was out to kill.

Bass kept himself away from the two, as King swung the ax, and as Megaman blew a hole right through it. Something sparked, something strange, it grew hotter and hotter in his chest, he’d felt it before, originally thinking it was the flame of battle. But this was different, it didn’t burn in his chest, the flames licking every part of his body, taking over. It did take over, but not as strong, it was slowly roasting, making it hard to think, even harder to breathe. He’d only felt this when Megaman spared him, kept him alive, gave him a chance to change.

Bass growled, unable to look away, not a King but Megaman. How his shoulders caught the faint light, how he held the world on them. He wasn’t acting like a hero, no he was acting like Bass, but with this rage, this burning.

He was starting to like this strange new feeling.

* * *

 

He kicked the door behind him shut, checking the window, it was night, no one saw him in his armor. He sighed thankfully that he was finally home, stretching. Then wiggling at the heavy metal plates that overlapped him. Taking off plate by plate, one at a time, tossing to where ever, he didn’t really care. He was only to his crotch plate unzipping his undersuit. A moment later Treble came, bouncing up, his long wolf tail wagging madly. He smiled leaning down petting the soft white fur of his only friend. “Did ya miss me, boy?” He said in a mocking tone, the wolf barked, twirling around in a tight circle. He laughed, grabbing a ball that was on the window cell throwing it, watching as the wolf speed after it, overjoyed by a simple green ball.

Bass laughed, running a hand through his hair, hating helmet hair more than anything, loving the cool crisp air instead of the stuffy enclosure. Finally, he slipped off his giant boots, cracking his toes then wiggling them.  Leaving himself in the under suit and his crotch plate, he shrugged too lazy to take care of the bulky garment, going into the kitchen to grab an ice cold E-can, chugging down the stolen beverage. Then crushing it on his forehead. “Come on boy.” He slapped his thigh, Treble sat up his ears pointed towards Bass. A moment later he came bounding over, his tail wagging, yawning as he looked up at his master. “C’mon let's go to bed.”

He walked down the small walkway, to the bedroom, if one could call it a bedroom. It was only an old mattress that had old crates holding it up, and a torn up blanket he found in a dumpster. Yawning he walked over, sitting down, hearing the crates creak. Patting the bed, Treble jumped up the ball still in his mouth. Bass smiled, holding the blanket up, slipping under it, stretching out on the bed. Trebled did his normal position, in other words, curling up next to Bass, sharing their heat, Bass scratched his head. “Good boy.” Treble yawned, his tongue flopping out a little, then setting his head down, resting.

Bass couldn’t sleep, the fluttering fire in his chest still roaring. He accepted it, but now he wanted it to go away. His mind trailing to the little smile, the dimples in the cheeks, the faint freckles, how the sun in his eyes made them sparkle. He groaned, slamming his hands into his face. “Damn it, damn it, damn it!” Treble jumped up, whining. “What is this fucking feeling?!” He hissed. “I wanna find him, challenge him to a fight, get my ass whooped. I wanna keep fighting him. I wanna fight him! … I … wanna … feel … him … kick … my … ass …” He groaned. “Why!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rock is wearing a dress, and he looks fucking great!

He had no choice, having to slap on a Rammstein shirt, a leather jacket with a fluffy inside coating, a scarf, some denim jeans, and his military boots. Brushing his messy hair back, and finally topping it all with some sunglasses. He checked himself again, smiling, for all the stolen clothes he got he looked good. Pausing he frowned, why’d he look good, why was he trying to look good. He hissed as Treble padded up, licking his hand, his tail wagging. “Alright you can come too, but stay close and don’t even think about going after a squirrel.”

Treble wagged his tail, panting, as Bass hooked the leash on the wolf’s collar.

It was nice, really nice, the air was warm the moisture wasn’t annoying, and it looked like it would rain in a few hours. He smiled walking down the main street, Treble at his side, his hands in his pockets as the wolf sniffed at the ground. He noticed people looking at him, some girls blushed, even some guys, but most started at him, some in wonder others in fear. He didn’t care, who was gonna stop him. Besides he just wanted to take a walk, enjoy the day, maybe get this damn new feeling figured out.

He smiled, some girls fainted, his grin grew, so did the strange new feeling in his chest. Treble noticed, carrying his head higher, wagging his tail. Everything was going perfect, if it rained so what, nothing could drag his heart down. Only up.

Then it happened.

He was watching a yellow car speed by, going through a stop light, just as Treble growled, ordering the wolf to hush. A moment later he bumped into someone, he cursed feeling leashes wrap around their legs. The other cursed, his head falling into Bass’ chest, Bass grabbed his shoulders, just as they fell back. His head hit the concrete, he growled grabbing the back of his head. “Fuck me!”

The stranger on him sat up, gasping. “You!”

Bass didn’t care, grabbing Treble’s leash, tugging, oddly a familiar looking mut was pulled over the leathers wrapped together. He blinked, looking at the teen that was straddling him. “You?”

Megaman moved fast, pulling him up, untangling the leashes, pulling Bass over by his jacket to an alleyway. Away from spying eyes, he looked out again, checking then finally facing Bass. “What the actual fuck are you doing?!” He ripped off the sunglasses, throwing them aside, as they landed into a pot whole water splashed up.

Bass couldn’t think, looking at Megaman, the flame growing more and more swallowing him whole. Megaman, the Megaman, the defender of humanity, was wearing a dress. What was worse was that he looked good, too good, it was a long yet soft dress, blue with little sewn in patterns that came up from the bottom. There was a dark blue belt, with silver jewels around his waist, and he wore a flower print short coat over it all. Finally, to top it off, Megaman was wearing a wide brimmed blue weaved hat. And he looked great, he even fit in as a girl.

Bass shook his head. “What are you doing? And when did you curse?” Surprised that he didn’t growl, or snap, but rather playful, like bumping into a college friend.

Megaman growled. “Hiding, trying to enjoy the day for once without fangirls, and without you.” He snapped, looking over at the dogs.

Treble and Rush weren’t fighting, in fact far from in, Treble was the first to fall on his forepaws, his tail wagging like a summer breeze through the grass. Rush cocked his head, confused, but gave in.

Bass was still pinned against the wall, watching the two dogs. “We’ll I’m trying to do the same, but for real when did you start hanging around sailors?” He couldn’t help but grin, still surprised by himself.

Megaman shot him a look. “Shut up, and you better not be lying.” He let go of Bass. “Rush come on.”

“Oh let them be.” Bass waved Megaman off. “I mean come on, how often does he get to play.” He leaned down, letting the robot mutt sniff him, satisfied, Bass started petting the dog. “Look at his chubby cheeks.” He squashed the cheeks. Rush only wagged his tail, hot dog breath washing over him.

Megaman groaned. “I just can’t escape, can I?”

“How about this?” Bass stood up. “To keep us both hidden, we’ll pose as...a couple?” He shrugged.

He frowned, chewing the inside of his cheek, looking down at the dogs, then back to Bass. “Alright, but one on condition, I’m putting makeup on you.”

Bass’ eyes went wide. “What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you get on my butt about Rock in a dress, this about it, if you were to look for the hero of mankind you wouldn't be looking at a really pretty girl in a sundress now would you?  
> That and I did see some cute fanart of Rock in a dress dancing with Bass and it is so cute! Like squishy babies!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness, it appears that nothing is gonna get better.

He had no choice, having to slap on a Rammstein shirt, a leather jacket with a fluffy inside coating, a scarf, some denim jeans, and his military boots. Brushing his messy hair back, and finally topping it all with some sunglasses. He checked himself again, smiling, for all the stolen clothes he got he looked good. Pausing he frowned, why’d he look good, why was he trying to look good. He hissed as Treble padded up, licking his hand, his tail wagging. “Alright you can come too, but stay close and don’t even think about going after a squirrel.”

Treble wagged his tail, panting, as Bass hooked the leash on the wolf’s collar.

It was nice, really nice, the air was warm the moisture wasn’t annoying, and it looked like it would rain in a few hours. He smiled walking down the main street, Treble at his side, his hands in his pockets as the wolf sniffed at the ground. He noticed people looking at him, some girls blushed, even some guys, but most started at him, some in wonder others in fear. He didn’t care, who was gonna stop him. Besides he just wanted to take a walk, enjoy the day, maybe get this damn new feeling figured out.

He smiled, some girls fainted, his grin grew, so did the strange new feeling in his chest. Treble noticed, carrying his head higher, wagging his tail. Everything was going perfect, if it rained so what, nothing could drag his heart down. Only up.

Then it happened.

He was watching a yellow car speed by, going through a stop light, just as Treble growled, ordering the wolf to hush. A moment later he bumped into someone, he cursed feeling leashes wrap around their legs. The other cursed, his head falling into Bass’ chest, Bass grabbed his shoulders, just as they fell back. His head hit the concrete, he growled grabbing the back of his head. “Fuck me!”

The stranger on him sat up, gasping. “You!”

Bass didn’t care, grabbing Treble’s leash, tugging, oddly a familiar looking mut was pulled over the leathers wrapped together. He blinked, looking at the teen that was straddling him. “You?”

Megaman moved fast, pulling him up, untangling the leashes, pulling Bass over by his jacket to an alleyway. Away from spying eyes, he looked out again, checking then finally facing Bass. “What the actual fuck are you doing?!” He ripped off the sunglasses, throwing them aside, as they landed into a pot whole water splashed up.

Bass couldn’t think, looking at Megaman, the flame growing more and more swallowing him whole. Megaman, the Megaman, the defender of humanity, was wearing a dress. What was worse was that he looked good, too good, it was a long yet soft dress, blue with little sewn in patterns that came up from the bottom. There was a dark blue belt, with silver jewels around his waist, and he wore a flower print short coat over it all. Finally, to top it off, Megaman was wearing a wide brimmed blue weaved hat. And he looked great, he even fit in as a girl.

Bass shook his head. “What are you doing? And when did you curse?” Surprised that he didn’t growl, or snap, but rather playful, like bumping into a college friend.

Megaman growled. “Hiding, trying to enjoy the day for once without fangirls, and without you.” He snapped, looking over at the dogs.

Treble and Rush weren’t fighting, in fact far from in, Treble was the first to fall on his forepaws, his tail wagging like a summer breeze through the grass. Rush cocked his head, confused, but gave in.

Bass was still pinned against the wall, watching the two dogs. “We’ll I’m trying to do the same, but for real when did you start hanging around sailors?” He couldn’t help but grin, still surprised by himself.

Megaman shot him a look. “Shut up, and you better not be lying.” He let go of Bass. “Rush come on.”

“Oh let them be.” Bass waved Megaman off. “I mean come on, how often does he get to play.” He leaned down, letting the robot mutt sniff him, satisfied, Bass started petting the dog. “Look at his chubby cheeks.” He squashed the cheeks. Rush only wagged his tail, hot dog breath washing over him.

Megaman groaned. “I just can’t escape, can I?”

“How about this?” Bass stood up. “To keep us both hidden, we’ll pose as...a couple?” He shrugged.

He frowned, chewing the inside of his cheek, looking down at the dogs, then back to Bass. “Alright, but one on condition, I’m putting makeup on you.”

Bass’ eyes went wide. “What?”


	4. Chapter 4

This became normal, at first, but then it became something different. This feeling, it kept him up at night, it followed him, it crawled up his back when Rock (who told Bass it use his real name in public) wrapped their arms together.

This also became normal, their arms wrapped together, their dogs pulling them. Every Friday, 4 o’clock on the dot they’d meet up, Rock in different dresses, Bass in the same dirty clothes, but that changed. Rock one time got him new clothes, and other things, like toothpaste, a toothbrush, socks, shoes, a comb. But they’d walk, their arms linked, side by side, inches apart, the feeling grew stronger then.

They’d talk, about their days, their weeks, funny stories, Rock would go on to his family, Bass would listen. Finally, they’d sit down on a dog park bench, let Treble and Rush play to their heart's content, while Rock and Bass chatted like two birds.

Bass learned a lot about Rock, that blue wasn’t his favorite color, he loved long grass when the wind would shift it, and it would look like ocean waves, green, meadow grass green was his favorite color. Rock couldn’t cook, burning the simplest things, like a grilled cheese. He also learned that Rock had the cutest smile, due to the dimples that formed at the end of his lips.

He enjoyed listening to Rock, Rock didn’t mind when he rested his head on his soft legs. And Bass didn’t mind when Rock brushed his hair as he talked.

That was what they were doing right now.

“Why do you keep coming back?” Rock asked his fingers deep in Bass’ hair. “You need a shower.”

Bass grumbled, rolling onto his back, his legs hanging off, swinging. “I’ve got nothing better to do.” He shrugged, he came for Rock, to hear him talk.

Rock rolled his eyes. “Tell me the truth.”

Bass groaned. “That’s the truth, no matter how you look at it, and you can’t make me say anything more.” He poked Rock’s little button nose.

Rock laughed. “Alright, I guess I’ll settle for that answer.”

It was quiet now, the dogs playing people chatting, birds chirping. The wind rustling through the trees, the leaves filtering down to the grass. Rock’s soft breathing.

“Bass…” Rock blinked, itching that spot behind Bass’ ear.

“Hmm?” He opened up an eye looking at Rock.

“Roll and Blues are wondering where I’ve been going.” He licked his lips. “I told them, and Roll want’s to meet you, and Blues...well want’s to be over protective.”

Bass jumped up, looking at Rock. “What, I have to meet them?”

Rock nodded. “Or Blues will spill the beans.”

Bass swallowed hard, nodding. “Do I have to look nice?”

Rock nodded.

He cursed falling back on Rock’s lap again. “Great, just burn me to the stake, huh?”

* * *

 

He was gonna do it tomorrow, he had to do it tomorrow. He was gonna do it, tell Rock, tell him about this warm feeling, he needed to tell Rock that he loved him. He ruffled Treble’s soft fur, staring at the ceiling, chewing on his lip.

Flowers.

He’d get flowers, nothing too big, but nothing too small, make sure there’s green in them.

He’d dress nice, or well as nice as he could, maybe one of those white shirts, and those black pants?

His hair, he had to do something with his hair, slick it back?

Bass frowned, running a finger over the purple tattoos on his face. He’d have to cover that up, not like he has been…

Treble whined, licking his hand. “It’s fine boy.”

Nothing was ‘fine’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Butterflies and sun shine!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butterflies and rainbows  
> along with a slight chance of a few bricks raining, but ya know...  
> bricks.  
> enjoy!  
> oh and hey Blues is alive, ah, Light fixing him and such...(Shhh I know plot hole)

Everything is fine.

He kept telling himself that, checking his teeth again, pressing a stray strand of hair back into place. Making sure his tattoos didn’t show, finally topping it all off with some shades. Funny, he looked like some rich douchebag who decided to wear the tux, but then wear sunglasses with it. He stuck out his tongue, sniffing his breath. Spinning around to the white wolf on the floor, Treble’s head shot up. “How do I look?”

The wolf cocked his head in a confused dog look.

“I know, I don’t dress up, I don’t make sure my hair combed, and I sure as hell don’t care about my breath. But do I looked alright?”

Treble wagged his tail, barking.

“Good enough for me.” He shrugged, crouching down and ruffling the head of soft wolf hair. “Who’s my good boy?” He said, his voice sounding like he was talking to a toddler. Treble’s tail wagged, as he licked Bass’ nose. “That’s my good boy!”

Saying he was nervous would be a correct statement, saying that he felt like throwing up would also be a correct statement. He paused, holding himself against a brick wall, the flowers in his hand. He groaned, he was sure of this time, he’d throw up, ruin his minty breath and have to go back home, miss meeting Rock’s family and hide for the rest of his life.

“Just another few streets, a few more blocks and there they are…” He groaned, letting his back to the bricks. “Why’d he have to tell them? Why can’t I bring Treble?” He hissed slapping his palm to his face. “Why do I have to feel this way!”

He stood there for a moment, his palm still connected to his forehead, squeezing his eyes shut as hard as he could. “You can do this, you can be polite, hold your pinkie up, and use proper predicate for drinking coffee…” He sighed, looking up at the bright blue sky. “Just don’t curse, don’t burp, and don’t comment on how stupid Blues’ hair is.”

He slammed his fist into the brick wall, saying 'ow' as he shook it, noticing the dent of his fist. “You can fight Wily and scare the crap out of humans, you can act like a civilized person for a few hours…” Finally, he pulled himself to his feet, keeping his head up high, the flowers in his arm and not throwing up, as he walked down the street.

The coffee shop was on the corner of southwest ave, and JFK drive, there was a little cafe outside, honey brown umbrellas covered the tables, it was fenced off with a thin black fence and bright green bushes, It has a white “COFFEE” light hanging over it all, the shop has this warm feeling, due to the warm lights that lit up the wooden floor and walls. The glass front reflected the cars the people passing by.

Bass studied the shop, tapping his fingers on his coat, holding his breath. He really wished Treble was here, right next to him, wagging his fluffy tail.

He saw them, well first he saw Rush, the mutt wagging his tail as he jumped over the small black fence. He earned a small scolding from Rock, who had to jump over the fence too. Rock turned back to the three who were following him, Roll and Blues were familiar, but there was another blonde with them, a girl. She seemed about Rock’s and Roll’s age, but had big blue earrings, and had wavy hair. Roll and Blues chatted, the girl nodded at Rock waving the other two lights into the shop.

Rock smiled, finding a table and tying Rush to the fence, patting his head. Sitting down and looking around.

Forte turned away, something wasn’t adding up, some really weren't adding up. He sat down on a bench outside a chocolate store, looking at the worn down drunk looking stuffed bear. Making sure he was well hidden behind a yellow bug, turning his hearing all the way up, looking towards Rock, he could still see the other fighting robot through the yellow bug’s windows, but Rock couldn’t see him.

Rock sighed. “Where is he?” His fingers were tapping on the metal table, looking around. “I hope he doesn’t mind that Kalinka came along.” He fell back in his chair. “Hopefully he didn’t bring Treble, I just don’t want you,” He pointed to Rush who wagged his tail not caring. “And him playing too rough, that we get kicked out.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Is he a caramel person?” Rock shrugged.

Bass bit his lip as Blues, Roll and Kalinka (that was Kalinka right?) exited out of the shop. They all took their seats, Roll next to Blues, Kalinka next to Rock, she handed Rock a cup, then set one down. “What time did you give him?” She asked.

Rock sipped on his coffee. “The normal time 4, and he’s never late.” Rock shrugged.

Blues played with Rush’s ears. “Maybe he’s stealing?”

Rock frowned at him. “What would he be stealing?”

Roll who was chugging her coffee down paused setting the cup on the table. “It’s just hard for us to believe someone who’s done so much could just be good.”

Bass sunk down on the bench, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Well what about you Blues, you kidnapped Kalinka, here, and you’ve changed.”

Kalinka set her cup. “True but Rock he’s made to...well off you.”

Bass sunk down, even more, his stomach felt like it was made of lead at that point.

Rock grabbed her hand, looking at her. “But he’s based on me, sure he’s...a combat model but he’s fighting against Wily. I mean think of what good he could do if we had him on our side?”

They all stopped thinking.

Bass hissed, mentally beating himself up, looking down at the flowers, then back up at how Rock’s thumb rubbed Kalinka’s hand so tenderly. “‘Think of the good he could do’, my ass…” He thought for a moment, maybe he could go other there, rip off the Russian's head, but that would only make Rock fight him, even kill him. Maybe that’ll stop the burning in his chest. He knew this fire, knew it all too well, it was hunger, hunger for battle, for war. He was a combat model.

“Rock.” Blues looked at his younger brother. “What are his intentions?”

Rock sat up, turning the cup in his hand. “I have no idea, but why wouldn’t he kill me when he had the chance, not to mention he did have Treble with him every time.”

Bass was yelling ‘idiot’ over and over in his head, grinding his teeth.

Roll frowned. “It’s been awhile, you sure he’s showing up?”

Rock nodded.

Kalinka patted his upper shoulder, inching closer to him. “Are you sure hon?”

He couldn’t watch this anymore, quickly he shoved the flowers into the drunk bear’s arm, running his hands through his hair, hating the gel. Breaking the glasses in his hands, turning sharply away from the shop, keeping his head down as he walked away. He stopped for a split moment, looking back. Rush, the mutt was barking, barking right at him. Like he was begging Bass to come back. Bass smiled, turning back, as Rush was hushed by Rock.

 

It hurt like hell. He slammed the door closed, snarling, Treble whined rushing off, Bass watched him. Smashing his fist into the ruined wall, not satisfied with the small sting in his metal hand didn’t do anything. Madly growling as he pulled his fist out, crushing it in, again and again, hole tearing apart the wall. He started kicking it, cursing. He wanted to put his old armor on, burn the whole city down, get Rock, that manipulative bastard to fight him. And maybe, just maybe snap his pretty little head off.

The imagery made his stomach roll, he stopped holding onto the wall. Sweat pouring off his forehead. He didn’t eat anything before, he couldn’t so now he was dry heaving.

He couldn’t tear Rock apart, he wanted to protect him, hold him, keep the rest of their hands off of his Rock.

That would never happen, he knew that.

That’s why it felt like his heart was ripping itself apart from the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE BRICKS!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we see Bass giving up on life.

He’d been sitting there, for about two weeks, occasionally getting up to piss, and drink. Not water, not an E-can, no, alcohol. Drinking so much that he had to go out every two weeks to steal more, and more. He sat up, Treble who’d been lying there staring at his master, shot up, his ears reaching to the ceiling, his tail faintly wagging. Bass pulled himself out of the stolen seat, his back cracking. Treble instantly shot up, running off. Bass knew what he was going to do, and he didn’t want to do it.

Almost on cue Treble came back, his collar and leash in his mouth, his ears up, a faint glimmer of hope in his orange eyes, and his tail wagged.

He wanted to smile, scratch the wolf’s head, kiss it, push down this horrible new feeling, this lead in his chest. He couldn’t, it consumed him, he had the cold burning of battle, no longer that slow roasting of that pathetic feeling. It was all cold now, solid cold hatred. He growled at Treble, the wolf’s tail stopped, lowering his head, his body shaking violently. Bass stomped by him, grabbing a coat, feeling for a cigarette, lighting it as he shut the door behind him. “Fuck em.”

He came back the next morning, his hands were full of stolen alcohol, no they were dragged down like two heavy steel weight, two 5 gallon containers full of diesel gas. Using his foot to kick the door in, hearing Treble yipe and run off scared, Bass didn’t care, using his foot to slam the door close. Sitting down on his makeshift chair, it was thrown out, and he found a few cushions and some blankets, making a rather comfy place to sit. He snarled sitting back down in it, up capping one of the giant cans.

The gas burned his throat, so much more than alcohol, the smelly liquid spilling out of the sides of his lips. But that didn’t stop him, gulping it down, ignoring the wolf that was whining in the corner.

He swallowed it all, stopping to hack, feeling blood well up on the back of his throat, enjoying the sting. He grinned, feeling the gas run into his head, easily getting dizzy, falling back in his chair, foam spilling out of his mouth.

* * *

 

He learned quickly, three lessons, one: don’t sit there still, two: keep moving, three: It hurt a lot more when it came back up. That’s what he was doing now, pacing back and forth, breathing heavily, getting high from the dizziness. It was cold now, there was snow under his feet. He turned again looking at the trash can, he’d been going back and forth in that small alleyway. The only sounds were a dog barking, a lady moaning loudly, and the constant cars honking.

It was starting to hurt, his throat, the back of his head, his stomach was rolling. He hissed, watching miniature clouds of moisture waft up, then fade away. “I...I just….I can’t hate him can I?” He reached, looking at every inch of his mind, got a lick of old raw hatred, anything, bloodlust, mindless rage, even a homicidal rampage. Something, anything, he needed it, anything then this new feeling.

It was heavy, like the lead in his chest, but the water was new. When he slept it felt like he was drowning, when he woke up he was sure he was going to hack up gallons and gallons of water. He didn’t throw up, but sometimes he just sat there and cried, they stung, but when his water ducts would dry up, and his eyes would turn red.

He finally stopped, vomit rising his throat, he didn’t even run for a trash can, letting the hot slick chunks fall to the ground, splashing on his boots, his legs. He turned his head, looking at it, his throat screaming in pain. He laughed, it hurt, he kept laughing, tears breaking through, blurring his vision as they trailed down his nose. He watched it hit the vomit at his feet, it took him a moment to understand that he wasn’t laughing anymore.

It struck him hard, the buzz, the ringing in his ears, and finally the tingling. His body was shutting down. He saw the world spin by, falling back into the thin layer of snow. He couldn’t stop crying, still digging into old memories, old battles, yet no rage came. Only the soft days where he’d spend his time Rock’s lap and watch the dogs.

The last thing he saw was an old salt and pepper tv screen, then flat out black. He heard the woman moan loudly, then it all cutout.

He knew that tongue, even if he was blind.

Treble whined as Bass opened his eyes, he smiled, petting the wolf. “Good boy.” The ringing was still in his ears 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonna let you know that these next few chapters have massive time jumps, like months.

He’d been walking a lot, trying to keep his mind off of him, that proved to be useless, he was everywhere. His cute little face, with his fucking dimples, his freckles, and his perfect button nose was posted on everything. He was watching an interview with him, of course, he looked relaxed, smiling that priceless smile of his. Bass’ heart softened for a split second, he bit his lip, shaking his head.

“Is there anything that stops you?” The old man who was dressed in a tux leaned forward. “Is there anything that can stop you?”

Rock laughed. “No, not that I know, Wily keeps trying.”

“Hey, have you seen that little turd of his lately?” He asked.

Bass’ blood boiled, it took every inch of self-control to no throw a car into the massive tv.

Rock did that thing, it made him so much cuter, he looked a little embarrassed, his brows rising just a little, his cheeks turning a little red, his eyes brightened. “We’ll I haven’t seen him in awhile, in a long while. I worry about him, I mean he’s just a kid.” Rock sighed falling back in the chair, his bowtie covering his little lips. “Wily doesn’t have control on him anymore, so I guess he’s doing alright?”

The interviewer tossed his head back. “Just a kid? Rock, he’s destroyed so much, he’s tried to kill you. And if Wily has no control over him, then who does? He’s a monster lurching the streets, shouldn’t we be looking for him?”

Rock’s hands shot up. “Wait he hasn’t done anything at all, so why send a search party after him?”

“Rock, he’s an abomination to modern science, everyone is scared of this mad dog, and sooner or later he’s gonna blow up. So we have to set out and find him, destroy him. Make our world safe again.”

“You’re right.” Rock gave in.

Bass turned away, hiding his head, pulling his collar up, away from Rock. “I still can’t hate him. Only myself.”

So that was how he ended up there, his feet dangling off the bridge, he crawled off the side, over the fence, finding a little shelf to sit on. He watched the clouds drift away, the bright big moon hanging overhead, and the waves ripple under his feet. It was nice, the cool breeze relaxed him, so did the thought of him falling into the water, his limbs locking up, drifting to the bottom. There he’d become nothing more than a rusty horrible memory. Maybe in a few years, someone would drag him up, solve the mystery of Wily’s missing monster.

How would Rock react, seeing his rusty body, he wouldn’t care, maybe laugh and say ‘so that’s where he went, did us all a huge favor’.

He thought about it, the water slipping between his legs, the cold waves dragging him down. He blinked, laughing his voice changed, scratchy he finally damaged his voice box, he sounded like a gurgling smoke who tried to swallow a knife.

Treble didn’t like it.

But then again he only saw the wolf when he was damaged and in the mornings. Treble started sleeping with him more, he was scared that his master wouldn’t wake up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another super short chapter!  
> Full of deep eels!

He needed oil, the warnings in his internal systems told him he needed it. He could feel it too, his joints locking up, it hurt to move, he could hear his bones scraping against each other. Treble heard it too, finally pulling Bass out of bed, dragging him outside.  
So they walked side by side, Treble growling at anyone, even cars. Bass was numb, emotionally, but he kept walking. Finally Treble lead them to a bus stop, there were workers in there buzzing around, fixing the buses. All of them working like bees, wearing their reflective striped coveralls. He looked around seeing a bright neon green container, there were white letters written on it.  
CONTAMINATED OIL  
Treble whined was Forte limped over to the container, easily breaking the lock on it, popping the lid open.  
It was still, the oil, bits of twigs, metal nuts, and wire floated around in it, the lights behind him reflecting off of it. It smelt bad, it has been sitting there for a long time, but it was the best he was gonna get. Or that he’d allow himself to get. He rumbled through the trash finding a bright red gas can, pouring out the oil gas, it smelt of paint. Then dipping it into the contaminated oil, bubbles rose to the top as the oil sunk in.  
Treble pulled on his pant leg, Bass hissed kicking the wolf away. “Go home, ungrateful mut.” Treble whined, then ran off. Bass didn’t watch him run off, he didn’t care.


	9. Chapter 9

He was sitting there again, he needed to think, needed to process. Leaning back to the cold metal of the bridge, looking up at the stars. They were staring down at him, watching how small and pathetic he was. And that’s what he was, a small pathetic little insect that no one on this planet wanted. He was alone.

He blinked, looking back down at the ocean, swinging his legs, feeling the dirt in the oil scratch up his limbs, digging into his gears, creating deep and deeper cuts. It hurt, but something about it made him feel like he deserved it. Like God found him and needed to backhand him, anything to stop thinking about him.

He held his head in his hands, breathing heavily. Going back a few hours ago.

It was nice out, spring was here, the ice was melting, people bustled around. So he took a walk, try to clear his head, following wherever his feet took him. So they took him there.

Of all the places he could’ve gone.

It had to be there.

The dog bark.

The cool black metal fence in his grip, his curled fingers bending it slightly. People ran around talking, throwing balls, frisbees, there was a girl who was running with her dog, they stopped, she scratched his face.

He was emotionless, recognizing the dog, the floppy ears and a wet nose, even the tail wag. Rush. He studied the girl, recognizing her too, Kalinka, with her perfect wavy hair. He surprised himself, not feeling any fire in him, just the lead that was weighing down his heart.

He could care less about the little Russian girl.

There was a whistle, he wanted to rip out his ears, the lead was crushing him now, as the fire raged in him. Rush’s head shot up, running back to a teen on a bench, not any bench, their bench. Kalinka followed, sitting next to him leaning on him.

Bass hissed, snapping the fence in his fingers.

Rush’s ears jumped up, snapping towards Bass. The mutt jumped up, barking at Bass, his tail wagging.

“Rush!” Rock called. 

He didn’t stop, putting his front paws on the fence barking at Bass. Bass hissed backing away. “Leave me, alone boy.”

“Rush!” Rock stood up, looking at Rush. That’s when he saw Bass. He’d never seen Rock so horrified, his eyes stretched wide, his face turned to a ghostly white, his hair stood up, and he looked like he was about to throw up. He mouthed Bass’ name, as his knees quivered, his hands clenched into tight fists. Cupping his mouth, slowly shaking his head.

Bass blinked, the fire was gone, the lead was still there. Rush kept barking at him, whining loudly, giving him puppy eyes. Bass laughed, patting the dog’s head. “Good boy, now go on home.” He let his hand fall, Rush whined loudly, Bass tried to ignore him, turning and walking. Rush didn’t leave him, no longer barking, whining, walking beside Bass. Soon the mutt would run out of space and leave him alone. He found it funny, the only things that cared about him were two dogs, no one else. He bit back the tears, as the fence came up, Rush was barking again, Bass held his breath closed his eyes. Rush was stuck, barking, Bass turned away, taking the crosswalk.

All he heard was Rush whining, barking, begging for Bass to come back.

The lead was crushing him paralyzing him now, he took out his shades, hiding his eyes as tears broke through, pulling up his collar. “Good boy.”

He still could hear Rush barking.

He didn’t see Rock stare at him, didn’t see his tears, and didn’t see Rock sit by Rush telling him he was a good boy.

So he was there again, on the bridge, watching the ocean, he didn’t have the fire, just lead. It was pinning him. Growing, crushing his body to a pancake.

The saddest part was that he was okay with it.


	10. Chapter 10

There was a new issue, he couldn’t stay awake much longer, he was sleeping a lot more. Something was terribly wrong. Nothing could wake him up, but Treble, often the first thing he heard was his only friend barking at him, sometimes he found bite marks on his arms, his legs. Treble was trying to wake him up.

Sitting up in his bed took longer than it did, and hurt way more than it should’ve, the oil was taking its’ toll on him. He sighed, it was about time he checked. Treble sat down at his feet, setting his fluffy wolf head on Bass’ knees. He whined, Bass patted his head. “It’s alright boy, thanks for waking me up.” He smiled, knowing it was fake. Grabbing the soldering iron, plugging it into the wall, waiting as the foul smell wafted into the room. Scratching Treble’s ears. “I’ll be fine, boy.” He lied, he was far from fine.

Grabbing a knife cutting into his fake flesh, putting up the plastic, it hurt, having to cut all the wires in the layer of flesh. Ripping it up, wincing as the smaller thinner wires snapped. Treble whined, his tail wagged as he licked his lips.

He picked up the iron, opening his chest plate, looking at the wires, seeing many were torn up, twisted and some were shredded. Taking the hot metal on the end of the iron, melting the pieces together, some of them he twisted together. Setting them all back in place, every time he touched the sensitive wires it felt like a miniature exposition, his systems overloading with warnings.

Suddenly he screamed, connecting the two red wires, pain shutting down all of his systems, power spreading through him. He jerked back in the bed, foam pooling out of his mouth. And like that he short circuit, in other words, blacked out.

He woke up with more bite marks and Treble howling at him.


	11. Chapter 11

He sat there, cursing as he held the iron in one hand, the other hand was strapped down onto a crate. The arm had to be strapped down, even now it would jerk, he’d jerk when the hot metal came in contact with his wires. Hissing, not just him but the metal itself, heat wafting up into the air.

Bass kicked the wall, putting another hole into it, then another. A line of foul words flew from his mouth.

Treble who was in the corner of the room jerked, his hair raised up, his tail between his legs, he was shaking, shaking so much. He whined.

“Shut up!” Bass snapped, readjusting the iron in his fingers.

Treble quietly left the bedroom, his head down, shaking violently.

Bass rolled his eyes, focusing on his arm. Melting the wires together again, then pinching the hot metal with his own fingers, welding it. He moved on to another torn up bit, melting it too. He paused grabbing at some electrical tape, wrapping it around the recently melted wires.

There was a wet nose on his other arm. Bass sighed annoyed with Treble, raising his hand up ready to hit the wolf. Stopping, feeling the oil drain downwards. Treble, his sweet little wolf, the only friend he had in the world was staring up at him with the biggest puppy eyes, a faint tail wag against the floor was the only sound. In his mouth was one simple thing, a leash, they only used a leash for the dog park.

He thought for a moment, looking at his companion, then his arm. It was four, and Friday, Rush would be there. Rock would be there. Bass snarled, Treble’s eyes shot open, the restraints on his one arm came undone as he tore it off the crate. Treble yipped in terror, as the block of wood flew over his head, yanking the leash out of the wolf’s jaws. Ripping it to shreds in his hands. “NO! We’re never going back there!” He kicked another crate, it smashed into the wall, chunks of wood sprayed away. “Give it up, you fucking mutt!” Treble coward, sinking to the floor. “Get out.” He hissed between clenched teeth, Treble didn’t move, his body shaking in pure fear. “I said GET OUT!” He didn’t even hesitate, didn’t think, didn’t care, as his foot came into contact with Treble, kicking the wolf, the wolf smashed through the door, splinters of wood sparkled down around him. His cry echoed in Bass’ head.

Treble weakly got to his feet, his ears back, whining as he held his back leg up, limping out. Bass watched him, feeling a lump in his throat.

An hour passed and he still stood there, waiting for his puppy to appear, wagging his little white tail, smiling. Waiting for a bark, the light touch of a wet nose, the feeling of hot dog breath on his hand. He waited so long that his vision started to blur, tears rolling down his face, stinging his eyes, his bottom lip trembled. “Treble.” Finally a noise, a sound, something but the ringing in his ears. “Where’s my good boy?” The lump in his throat prevented him from doing Treble’s favorite voice. He waited, nothing came to him. Not even a growl. He opened his mouth, closed it. His shoulder sank. “T-thank you...You’ll b-be better off...WITHOUT ME!” He fell to the ground, sobbing madly into his hands, collapsing into a pile, weakly calling out his only friend’s name.

Nothing came.

He didn’t sleep anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treble is the best wolf ever!

He wasn’t alright, far from it. His mind was a constant hurricane, spinning and smashing into everything in its’ path. His lungs hurt, pausing to sniff the street corner, his master needed help, really needed help. He was hurting himself, physically and mentally. Treble whined his nose still detecting master’s oil scent, the warning message blaring in his mind.

He needed to find the one, the blue man who made master happy, the one who the master admired, and secretly claimed as his mate. He needed the blue man, to bring him back to his master, make him happy again, fix him, save his master.

He knew his master wouldn’t be happy with his choice but he wasn’t gonna sit there and watch his master slowly slip.

His ears flicked hearing behind him as a drunk women stumble, he growled swishing his tail, bolting once again into the street, dodging cars, even jumping over or on top of them. He didn’t care, his master mattered more.

The streets smell of foul things, humans made a mess of everything, the stenches of vomit, blood, and garbage. They stung his nose, annoying him, his master would always take him on the cleaner sidewalks then the back alleyways, but he was forced to take the back ways, avoiding people.

For three days he waited by the park, growling at people who tried to pet him, one time shoving a dog catcher into traffic. He was waiting for the blue man. For three days he stayed there, in the rain, in the sun, sometimes people would throw him something to eat, and he did, only to have it come back up hours later. He couldn’t eat, not when his master was in pain. So he waited for three days for the blue man, yet the blue man didn’t come. Tired of waiting, he left, hunting down the blue man.

He padded to a stop, growling, he felt it, the pull of hunger, it was far too late to eat human food, at this point he’d need to be charging or lots and lots of e-cans. He was running on fumes, many of his systems were starting to shut down, conserving power. It was strange, no longer needing the digestion system, the skin nerves, numbing him.

Master.

Master.

Master.

Master, I’m cold and hungry, master where are you?

You’re in pain master, please stop.

Stop doing it to yourself master.

I know the blue man hurt you but please, master.

Don’t leave me, master.

He whined, putting white paw after another, his eyes trained on the black road, climbing to wherever he could.

I know master, the blue man hurt you.

But you wanted him, master.

He’s just a blue man.

Master…

The warning alarm screamed in his head again, it wasn’t his master’s this time, it was his own. He whined, his tail between his legs, looking around, there was no master, no one to hold him, no one to pet his ears, to kiss his head and talk in a funny voice.

He saw it, a single light, turning and twisting in the dark, slowly he faced it, his core slowing down. Watching the lone light wander the darkness, was this death, was death coming for him? He growled, he didn’t want death, he wanted the blue man, he wanted his master, he wanted...He wanted... 

The light split in two, growing in size, twisting, and turning, a faint roar was reaching his ears. It sounded familiar, but at the same time new, his systems were shutting down, one by one, piece by piece he was dying.

He knew that noise, a whine crawled up his throat, his paws felt like they were made of pure lead, slowly turning away, limping off the road.

Master, please.

Stop.

Blue man help.

Master.

Master…

**~WACK!~**

He didn’t feel a thing, his body slamming into the car, then being launched several feet into the air, landing in the ditch. He whined, as the car speed by, not even slowing down.

It was taking over, the numb, slowly he was slipping. He whined softly one more time calling for his master, as kind touch, that’s all he wanted. Just one more kiss on the head, one more good boy, just anything from his master, something. He latched onto life as hard as he could hoping his master would find him, would give him that. Just one more moment with his master.

Master…

Master…

I failed you master….

Master find me…

I don’t want to die, master...

I love you, master…

He whined out, letting the life drain out of him, the thought of his master hurting himself was the last bit of data on his processor.

 

He was only a mile from the blue man’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who cried while writing this!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wily is the best dad.

He didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there, maybe a month? Maybe longer. It didn’t matter to him. He lost it all, his self-respect, his sanity, and his best friend, Treble. Finally he was alone, there was no whimpers, no barks, not even the comforting lick, there was no shield from his new harsh reality. No escape, just the cold lead that was constantly crushing him.

He didn’t hear it, not until the sigh. He didn’t even act surprised, no longer having a care for his personal safety. Twisting himself around, seeing a familiar haircut. He opened his mouth, then closed it, turning away, looking at the water. Feeling numb, the only feeling he had left beside the lead.

“Your system alarm won’t shut up, so I’m here.” Wily leaned forward, resting his forearms on the railing. “Not gonna lie, you look like a train hit you.” He clapped his hand together, rubbing them for warmth. “It’s cold out.”

Bass blinked slowly, his reaction time was slowing, that meant his nerves were fried.

“Nothing? No snappy comeback...shit, you really were hit by a train.” The old man mumbled, scratching his chin, looking out at the sea. “You’re thinking about it, rusting, under that giant blue blanket, huh?” He quickly lost the negativity in his voice

Bass nodded, it hurt to move too much, the dirt in his gears were digging in. His eyes once again falling to the deep blue.

“Why?” For once in his life, Wily sounded like he cared about Bass, that he didn’t see his creation as a monster.

That hurt, Bass thought, blinking, he didn’t think he could get hurt anymore. “I cared, but then...the one I cared about tore out my heart.” He licked his chapped lips, didn’t know what use it was, his mouth was dry.

Wily was quiet a moment. Longer than a moment. Watching the clouds drift over the moon, the waves ripple below them. The sound of the city faintly in the air. “You didn’t get hit by a train...you did this to yourself, didn’t you?” The old man’s voice was soft, holding an emotion that Bass had never heard his father use.

“Gas. Dirty oil. I had to patch myself up, you know I didn’t do a good job.” His voice cracked, he was sure if he had any liquid in him, he’d be crying. The first time he would be crying in front of his father.

Wily opened his mouth then closed it, a habit they both shared. “The world is the cruelest place, good people do bad things, bad people do good things. We’re all just animals trying to live, no matter how smart humans think they are, we’re animals. And you...you’re a metal animal, and you were meant to do bad, but you tried to do good, and it hurt you more than anything…”

Forte nodded, sniffling, he was crying even if no moisture appeared, he was crying. Crying in front of his dad.

Wily was quiet for a moment. “Forte,” His voice was soft, saying Bass’ true name, one he hadn’t heard in so long. “Get up here.”

Bass didn’t understand why he did it, he wasn’t under his father’s control. Yet he climbed off the side, over the railing. Even if his bottom lips was trembling, his knees were weak. He inhaled and felt his nose closing up, the lump in his throat.

Wily gave a sad smile, raising his arms. “Come here.”

Bass didn’t hesitate falling into his father’s arms, the first actual kind act his father performed, was simple hug. Pulling Bass tight, patting his hair, letting his son sob into his chest. “It’s alright.” He mumbled softly. “You can cry.” Bass did, clutching the lab coat, letting out pathetic sobs.

“I lost it all, everything I’ve worked so hard for!” He howled out, sounding how he felt. “I-I can’t find Treble anywhere...and dad,” He didn’t call his father Wily, something he’d never done before. “I’m so scared.”

His father hushed him, patting his back. “It’s alright, Forte, it’s okay. Go on, let it out.”

He thanked his dad, wishing that he could go back into time before he left, before he fought Rock, and find something like this in the old man.

Wily cupped the back of his head. “What do you want me to do. I won’t control you Forte. I’ll fix you if you ask for it, I’ll break you down if you want. Anything, and I’ll do it.”

Bass shook his head. “I don’t want to do good anymore, dad...I want to the one thing I’m good at.” He pulled back looking up at the aged eyes.

Wily nodded, understanding his pain. “Then we’ll do the only things were good at.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think what really gets me is that Wily sees his son hurting, and actually cares.  
> Best dad, hurts his son, grabs a bat and runs your ass down.  
> I honeslty love Wily.


	14. For Once You're Not The Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE END!

It felt good, great, freshly off the bench, brand new armor, and a new fire, or rather an old one relit in his stomach, like old gas with a new flame. A new hunger, he admitted he loved rage, being the first real emotion he had. But this one, it had a purpose, he had a purpose, Rock’s head. He stretched his palms out, hearing the new thick bioplastic stretch with him, he grinned, imagining oil and blood on the white gloves.

Wily stood up from his chair bowing as if he was an actor in a play who just aced his role. “How’s it feel?” He asked standing to his full height again.

Bass nodded to him. “Perfect, what’s the plan?” He asked walking over to his father, looking at the monitors.

“Plan? I thought you were gonna fly off the moment you were done and attack whatever you want.” Wily said, scratching his chin, his fingers pulling up millions of maps.

Bass shook his head. “I wanna hit as hard as I can, whole cities if I can.”

Wily slowly turned his head, his eyes wide. “Jesus, you really want a war?”

He nodded.

His father cleared his throat, pulling up the world map, then maps of the contents. “I suggest you attack the biggest nations, bring down their Robot Master guards, then the leaders.”

Bass nodded. “Then?”

“Start from the farthest, then work your way to our own. And you want him to don’t you?”

He growled. “If I have to, I’ll leave his body as a display for the whole damn world.” Cracking his knuckles, wishing to tear metal and flesh under them. “Will he meet me here?”

Wily nodded. “I suggest you lead him to hear, do what you will to him, with no interruptions.” His voice was cold.

“Very well, let this war end.” He said turning away, the hunger growing in him by the minute. 

 

It felt easy, easier than before, so much smoother. Maybe it was due to the need, the need to break bones. To crush others under his feet, hear their screams. He enjoyed it, taking country down by country, grinning as the people ran in panic, then arriving in another capital and listening to the news blast on massive TVs. Each one saying that Megaman had been far too slow. That made the fire burn brighter, stronger, craving for more wood, more gas, more flesh.

Bass crushed Knightman’s head under his foot, glaring at the prime minister, a moment later his brain was splattered onto the wall behind him. Headless he fell to the floor. Microscopic drops of blood hit his face. He narrowed his eyes, pressing the com. “Wily, Britain's down, Greece next.”

He pictured his father nodding. “Very well, Megaman is on your trail, pick up your pace.”

Bass agreed with him, taking to the air. Feeling the jets strapped to his back rumble as he blasted far faster than the speed of sound.

 

That was the last one, the old man fell, his neck at a strange angle, his eyes dulling, the room was horrified gasping, their leader was dead on the ground, blood pouring out of his mouth. They stood still like deer that heard a mountain lion growl. “Well, what are you waiting for?” He asked, his voice was cold, deep. Looking around the room, most of them were pale, their knees shaking under them. Bass blinked his attention switching to the dead man below him. Turning his head watching the blood drain out of his nose and mouth. Finding it amusing that one little weak human could control a whole country.

“BASS!” Megaman’s voice cut through all of the silence like a butter knife.

He turned slowly, seeing Megaman in his red armor, he fused with Rush, yet he was far slower than Bass. He wore a mask of anger and disappointment, running towards Bass his buster out. “Little bit late on this one, huh?”

He skidded to a stop 5 feet away from Bass, his buster still pointing at Bass’ head, his eyes trailing down to the dead body under him. “Bass.” He gasped up, it sounded like his heart was shattering, Bass enjoyed that.

He wasn’t sure he heard that or just saw Megaman mouth his name, he didn’t care. Triggering the massive engines on his back. “If you don’t follow me I’ll make sure to burn Light labs down with your family locked in.” He burst into the air, the wind screaming behind him.

A moment later he heard another set of engines in the air, looking behind him to see Megaman was following him. He grinned, finally, the lead was gone, the fire took all of him, drove him. And it was driving him off the cliff of sanity.

 

He fell the last few feet, wobbling back by the extra weight of the jet engines on his back, steadying himself hearing the faint slush of the remaining fuel.

Bass knew this would be an ideal fighting place, not only was his father below them, but there was plenty of space in the stadium. Not to mention there was equipment laying around that he could use to beat Megaman into a modern art piece. He grinned at the idea.

Megaman looked around, seeing the lights were off, the sun broke through the roofless top. His green eyes no longer soft but hard and cold, landing, a frown stuck on his face. “Why?” The words echoed in the empty stadium.

Bass lost his grin, shrugging. “Felt like it would be good to end this little quarrel.”

He looked around expecting robots to jump out at him, slowly walking to Bass. Closing the gap.

“It’s only you and me, one of us is walking out of here, the other in a casket, or well, crush into a small box.”

Megaman stopped, his face was pale, looking at Bass. “Why do you fight for him?”

His palm curled into a tight fist, he could faintly hear the bioplastics tighten around his fingers. He hissed, sick of talking, the fire building and building in his chest. The weight of the jets disappeared as he triggered them, smashing into Megaman, kicking the smaller into the seats. Megaman cried out in pain, his body tumbling on the ground then finally smashing into the plastic seats. An exposition of dust followed Megaman.

Bass waited, his arms at his sides, breathing hard, he noted that he didn’t have much fuel left. But he’d make it count.

He weakly stumbled out of the wreckage, already limping as he stopped a few yards from the collapsing structure. He gasped, holding onto his arm. “When did you get so strong?” His breathing rattled.

Bass sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Been repaired, a little upgraded here and there.”

Megaman gasped. “You’ve killed for Wily?” His eyes softened a little. “You went back to him?”

He frowned. “I killed because I wanted to, my father just gave me targets and you gave me the will.” He growled, hating how the smaller nearly spat out his father’s name like it was a demon's.

“The will? Bass, I do-” He didn’t have a chance as Bass smashed his fist into Megaman’s stomach, feeling liquid spill from the smaller mouth. It sloshed down his arm, off his elbow forming into a puddle below them. That’s when he threw Megaman into the air, grabbing his boot. Then thrashing the smaller, hitting his head into the ground over and over. Enjoying himself as he counted the new dents. A sick smile curling up on his lips hearing the screams of pain and pleas for mercy. Finally, he threw the other into the air, just as a buster shot struck his torso.

Megaman fell to the ground, onto his knees using his one hand to steady himself while the other pointed at Bass. The sting made him feel alive, the warning messages blared in his head, quickly disabling the warnings.

“How? How did I give you the will to KILL?” Megaman asked, slowly getting to his feet, favoring his left leg over his right. “Bass, please, you’re my friend.” His voice softened, their eyes met.

Bass paused, lead, he hated that weight, detaching the jets, hearing them clank against the ground. “Friend?”

“Yes, Bass, fri-” Bass cut him off, firing a shot right at him, Megaman was too slow his body being pushed feet away, smashing into the dirt, making a nice bed of dark brown soil.

Bass ran at him fist out, wanting to slam his fist into that damn blue helmet.

“Friends, me, Treble!” He said flinching, his arms shot up to protect his face.

Bass stopped his fist only 5 inches from the helmet. “Treble? He left me, some ‘friend’.” He hissed out, cracking his hand.

Slowly Megaman uncurled himself, looking up at Bass. “T-Treble...Bass, he’s dead.”

He felt it, like a train slamming into his back. “D-dead?”

He nodded slowly. “Rush found him on the side of the road, he was offline, looked skinny, the skinniest I’ve ever seen him. He was heavily mangled, rusting from the inside, like a car hit him, and…” He waited, licking his lips. “He wasn’t far from my house.”

Bass blinked slowly, rising to his full height turning away from Megaman, both of his hand clenched in rage. Hissing out shaky breaths. “He died trying to get help…” Realization dawning on him. Treble left him to get Rock, his best friend left him to get the only thing that might fix him. He didn’t think it was possible, but he was crying.

“Bass…” Rock called him softly, his legs too far damaged to even stand. “Come home with me, we’ll fix you, and we’ll put Wily in jail together.” His hand shaking as he reached out to Bass. “Come with me…” The blue hero leaned forward waiting for an answer.

Bass bit his bottom lip, imagining Treble, the only thing he could depend on dying in the dirt as cars past whining softly for his master. It hurt, Treble risked it all, just to save him. Bass laughed, finding the wolf’s efforts were wasted, there wasn’t anything Treble could’ve done. He couldn’t fix the monster Bass was. “It’s not gonna work Rock.” He said softly. “Wily didn’t force me to take their lives.”

Rock gasped behind him, cupping his mouth, shaking his head slowly. “B-Bass?”

He laughed again, the fire blown out with Rock’s soft voice. “Wily didn’t torture me, he found me, fixed me up. In fact, he was a father for once, he found me staring out as the sea wondering if I’d sink and rust if I jumped in.” He cracked his neck.

“T-then...when I saw you at the park that one day...You did that to yourself?”

He nodded slowly. “Gasoline hurts when you throw it back up. Dirty oil scraped up my bones. And don’t try to fix your wiring alone, it’s like tearing out your own organs.” He hissed out.

Turning back to see Rock terrified face, his eyes widened. “B-Bass…” His face was sheet white, his whole body shook.

Bass turned his head a little, narrowing his eyes, ignoring the lead crushing him. “Was I really your friend, or were you trying to control me?” He let the question hang in the air, seeing Rock’s head fall, that was the only answer he needed. “Some hero you are, you didn’t even try to help me, funny that your dog is more of a hero than you.”

“Bass, please, I-I want to help you.” Rock stuttered out.

“We both know what’ll happen, the humans will find out I did it out of my own free will. I’ll be melted down.” He didn’t even try to hide it, here was no sugar coating, not a silver lining. He punched his own ticket, now it was only a matter of time.  He giggled a little, it was tearing him apart, and laughter was the only thing that could dull the teeth.“Even if you tried to be my friend, I’d at least expect you to try to find out my real name.”

Rock opened his mouth, closed it giving up. “I’m sorry, Ba-...” He left the half-finished word drop, trying to grab straws, anything to make sure they both walked out of this stadium together.

He groaned, rubbing his forehead, there was no way that he’d make it out of this. Thinking back to the first few day he was activated, thinking of his worst fears. He didn’t have the normal fears, being scared of the dark, the monsters under your bed, or walking home alone at night. He had Treble for that. He had Treble for everything, the long failed nights, Wily’s anger, even when he faced Rock, he hoped he’d have Treble for his biggest fear. Dying alone. He always thought it would be better to be holding onto someone, something, he thought his best friend would be with him. He wasn’t, the wolf died alone. Funny how life works, and how death just pulls the world from under you. “It’s Forte,” His voice was shaky. “Forte, stupid I know, only Wily and Treble knew, sounds too formal for me. Like I should be in a tux playing piano.”

“F-Forte?...It’s a good name, I think you’d be a great player.” Rock tried to smile, failing.

“Don’t try to make it seem like there’s hope, Rock there’s nothing that can save me now.” He blinked, letting the hot tears follow the purple marks down his face. “Funniest thing about this is that you caused it, you Rock.”

He looked at Forte, confused, trying to figure it all out. “Forte, please, t-there’s a way. I know we-we can save you.” He begged, trying to crawl with what remaining strength he had left.

Hysteria took over his mind, as he burst into laughter, his hand switching over to his buster. “I’m a fucking idiot Rock.” He started pacing around, unable to look at his friend any longer. “To think there was even a little bit of good in me. To believe in you? Think that you could be a hero? To think that you could be my hero?” He burst into laughter again, tears flooding from his eyes.

“Forte, please!” Rock shouted as loud as he could.

Forte faced him shaking his head, his lips in a thin line. “C-close your eyes.”

Rock licked his lips, shaking his head.

“I said close your eyes!” He shouted, unable to think of what hell he caused, and what Rock was going to see. Rock hesitated, doing so. He breathed, wiping away the moisture trails, thinking of how to form the next sentence. Swallowing hard, clenching his only fist. “You’ve failed Rock, letting one slip through your fingers, and you didn’t even notice. I can’t blame you, with the world on your shoulders, sometimes you’re saving everyone else, you forget to save the monster you’re fighting. It’s understandable.” He shrugged, pulling his helmet off his head, watching it roll away slowly. “Make sure my father gets that.” He checked again, Rock’s eyes were still shut, tightening with each word Forte said. “Sometimes the hero is the monster. He steals things that he never thought he stole.”

Rock didn’t open his eyes. “W-what do you mean?”

Forte laughed. “You stole it,” He pulled his buster up to his temple, the cool round barrel sent shivers down his back. “My heart you stole it.” He pulled the trigger just as Rock gasped out his real name.

* * *

 

He was frozen at first, his blood running cold at the sight. Forte, Bass, his friend was dead, his metal body laid twisted at strange angles, the smell of burning metal stung Rock’s nose. He started at the head, or what was left of it, only seeing a shiny metal piece of Forte’s jaw, the rest was white hot liquid metal. That was all Forte was now, a lump of metal, nothing more than scrap. It was like Forte never existed, that he was eyeing some strange failed robot, it wasn’t the once soft Forte who’d rest his head on Rock’s lap or the one who’d play tug-of-war with Rush and Treble. The one who had a deep laugh. He was gone now, at Rock’s feet, unrepairable.

Rock crawled over, his legs screaming as their inner mechanics dug into the grass and dirt below, shaking Forte’s body. It was cold, limp, and unmoving, that confirmed it in Rock’s mind, Forte was gone. Weakly and softly Rock tugged Forte up onto his lap, running his hand over the giant gem in the chest. Looking down at the headless friend of his. “I didn’t know.” He said quietly, shaking his head, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Forte...it’s a good name...it’s a good name…” His voice started to crack up, sobbing madly, tugging his friend up to his chest, trying to nuzzle his face into Forte, hoping that Forte would pat his back and comfort him.

It didn’t come.

“He didn’t tell me.” An aged cracked voice sounded, making Rock peel open his eyes, his vision blurry from the sobbing. Wily stood over him, his face was pale, his eyes were glassy, he gasped for breath, he was running to save his son's life. “I kept getting alarms from his system, and finally I found him...He was thinking about it, jumping into the water, rusting away.” His own voice was dripping with sorrow. “Being a hero is only a matter of opinion, Rock, and in his opinion, you never were a hero. It just matters what end of the barrel you’re on, and he wasn’t on the right end…” Wily took a moment looking away, wiping away his tears on his lab coat. Rock watched his villain pace around, shaking his head, shivering and mumbling the softest words to his dead son that Rock has ever heard in his life. Wily stopped hissing out a shaky breath. “I knew he was...a monster...but God damn it he was my son!” He yelled out, his voice echoing back at him. It took several moments for Wily to calm down, finally looking at Rock again. “I’ll take his body, at least give him a respectful service...rather than what the world has planned.”

Rock nodded, looking at his friend, clutching onto him. “I was never his hero.”

Wily narrowed his eyes. "You won though, you finally won."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened.  
> I need more happy fics, ya know? *looks at all sad plots* Once I finish these...  
> I kept listieng to "Help" by Pink Guy as I edited this, and holy crap, I'm gonna cry.


End file.
